mi amada gemela
by lukalovemiku
Summary: con sola una acción o palabras puedes herir a la persona que más amas, pero ¿que pasará cuando aquella persona decide deshacerse de ti? one-shot parejas: aliciafate, alihaya, nanofate


_Mi amada gemela _

_Velaba tu sueño tranquilo, con mi mirada igual que la tuya, pero con diferentes significados. Admiraba con amor tus facciones, aún si me mirará en el espejo no admiraría mi reflejo como lo hago contigo. Escucho como suspiras en el cual podía escuchar mi nombre acompañándolo._

_Me encanta cundo dices mi nombre entre sueños, ser llamada por ti con ese tono de voz que no me canso de escuchar. La inquietud aparece en mí cuando veo las sabanas deslizarse por tu esbelto cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a tu rostro sintiendo cerca tu respiración._

"_¿Alicia?" –Soy un desastre desperté a mi querida hermana gemela- "¿Sucede algo?" _

"_No, solo veía como dormías" –le sonreí tranquilamente- "eres hermosa cuando lo haces..."_

"_Gracias... S-supongo" -Se ruborizó levemente- "¿Por qué no duermes? "_

"_Porque estaba velando tu sueño" –Lo dije con ternura y preocupación- "te veía intranquila en tus sueños Fate" – Acaricié su mejilla suave y cálida- "¿Te sucede algo?" _

"_Estoy bien, no me sucede nada" –Frunció el ceño molesta- _

"_Bien te creeré" –Mí gemela suavizó su expresión- _

"_Gracias, ahora vamos a dormir" –con sus brazos me atrajo hacía su cuerpo-"Buenas noches Alicia..."_

"_Uhn buenas noches Fate" –Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho- "mi amada Fate" _

_Ese cariño fraternal el que ella me tiene no es suficiente para mí, yo necesito más de ella, necesito su amor para estar completa._

_Yo me enamoré de mi propia hermana, pero tengo miedo de que ella desaparezca, por decirle mis asquerosos sentimientos hacía ella, lo único que me impide este deseo es que somos hermanas, mi amor por ella está prohibido en este mundo cruel... Con una sonrisa triste acompañe a mi hermana al mundo de los sueños._

_Después de unas horas nos saludó el sol a ambas, cuando abrí mis ojos e encontré la mirada de mi gemela, fate me miraba con una ternura caracterizada en ella _

"_¿Tengo algo?" –Pregunté mientras tallaba mis parpados- _

"_Baba, aquí" –Sonreíste burlonamente y con tu suave tacto de la mano limpiaste mi saliva de mis labios- _

"_y-ya veo" –me sonrojé por acción de hace unos segundos- _

"_Es hora de levantarse, recuerda que tenemos que ir a clases" –Esto lo dijo con felicidad, no entiendo la causa de aquella felicidad- _

"_No me digas que te encontrarás con alguien" –Lo dije en broma, pero sentí una puñalada de celos en mi corazón- _

"_¡No es eso!" –Aquel sonrojo que me encanta apareció de nuevo- "M-mou siempre igual onee-chan"_

"_Gomen no puedo evitarlo" –Me acerque a ella y la abracé- "Te amo Fate"_

"_Yo igual te amo Alicia" -Pero... Tu amor y el mío son completamente diferentes- "No sé qué haría sin ti"_

"_Yo dejaré de existir..." –Susurré con miedo e hice más fuerte el abrazo sin lastimarla-_

"_No digas eso hermana" –Sentí unas gotas mojando mi cuello- _

"_Es la verdad Fate..." –acaricié su cabello con suavidad- _

"_¡No lo digas!" –Su grito me sorprendió, ya que ella siempre ha actuado con tranquilidad- _

"_Fate..." –La aparté de mí con delicadeza y sequé sus lágrimas que se estaban derramando- _

"_Prométeme que si una de las dos desaparece la otra seguirá viviendo..." –Me quedé sin habla al escuchar a mi hermana con desesperación y terror- "¡Por favor promételo!"_

"_Si, te lo prometo..." –ella fue quien me abrazó- _

"_Gracias..." –Susurró con melancolía- "no hay que ir a clases"_

"_¿Acaso fate testarossa le dio pereza ir a la escuela?" –Pregunté con burla, pero no niego que me gustó la idea- _

"_Solo será por hoy..." –Se acostó nuevamente en nuestra cama- _

"_Bien..." –Me acosté a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila- "Al día siguiente si iremos sin excusas..." –Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro- _

_Amo todo lo que posee mi hermana, ya sean defectos y virtudes. Pero sin dudarlo ella es perfecta para mí, no me importa lo que los demás digan de ella, solo me importa mi hermana y solamente eso me importará._

_De nuevo las horas pasaron siendo un nuevo día, fate y yo nos encontrabamos cada quien en su salón._

"_¿En que piensas?" –Me preguntó una castaña que estaba sentada en frente de mí- _

"_En nada importante" –Le dije sin importancia a la chica que se llama hayate yagami, una de las amigas de mi hermana, que por cierto se encontraba paseando por el campus- "¿Qué haces por aquí hayate?" –Pregunté curiosa- _

"_Te estaba buscando" –Me lo dijo con seriedad-_

"_Hayate esa seriedad tuya no me gusta... ¿ha pasado algo malo?" –La miré con preocupación-_

"_Es fate-chan..." –Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo en busca de mi hermana- _

_Cuando se trataba de fate mi corazón latía rapidamente al saber que mi hermana pueda estar en peligro o le esta pasando algo malo, sin darme cuenta pasé de largo de unas chicas que comentaban acerca de un accidente, pero me detuve al escuchar el nombre de mi amada_

"_Fate-san surfrió un accidente hoy" –Comentaba una de ellas- _

"_¿Qué clase de accidente?" –Preguntó con preocupación la otra chica- _

"_Su tobillo se fracturó" –Me acerque rapidamente a ellas y pregunté lo que queria saber de mi hermana-_

"_¿Cómo fue que pasó?" –Pregunté con desesperación-_

"_No lo sabemos, pero se que fue acompañada por nanoha-san a la enfermeria, no se preocupe alicia-san su hermana está en buenas manos" –me disculpé y salí corriendo hacía la enfermeria-_

_El saber que fate se encontraba con una desconocida hizo que mi preocupación creciera a mayor grado, mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos negativos hacía aquella desconocida, no sabía si era una de las chicas que le querían hacer daño a mi amada gemela..._

"_¡FATE!" –grité al abrir la puerta de la enfermeria, encontrandome una escena desagradable para mi- _

_La tal nanoha tocaba a mi querida hermana, eso no se lo puedo permitir a nadie y más si la toca en mi presencia_

"_Alicia..." –sin demorarme aparté a nanoha con un poco de delicadeza y abracé a fate fuertemente- "Estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte mucho por mi..."_

"_Eres mi hermana está claro que debo preocuparme por ti tonta" –me aparté de fate para mirar fijamente a la peli roja quien la trajo- "¿Quién eres?" _

"_S-soy Nanoha Takamachi, etto... es un gusto" –hizo una reverencia, pude ver que temblaba-_

"_Alicia deja de mirarla tan fijamente" –mi reflejo tenía el ceño fruncido-"La intimidas"_

"_Lo siento" –Lo dije para nanoha, pero miraba a mi hermana- "Soy Alicia Testarossa" –ahora si miré a nanoha quien miraba fijamente a mi hermana, este acto inocente me llenó de rabia y celos- "¿Puedo saber el porque del accidente de mi hermana?" –Pregunté con molestia-_

"_Ella tropezó por las gradas de la cancha de atletismo" –Me dijo esto con una sonrisa- "Nyahaha Fate-chan que hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera encontrado" –mis celos crecieron al escuchar nombrar a mi fate con tanta familiaridad- _

"_Mou Nanoha no te rías de mi desgracia" –Me sorprendí al ver un brillo en sus ojos nunca antes visto por mi u otra persona en ella- _

"_Lo siento no era mi intención" –Dichas esas palabras de nanoha, Con rabia salí de esa habitación escuchando las risas de ellas sin notar mi presencia- _

_No podía soportar que MÍ Fate estuviera tan cerca de esa tal nanoha takamachi, no lo soportaba, ¿Por qué la trata como si fueran amigas de mucho antes? ¡No lo entiendo! ; No dejaré que nanoha se acerque lo suficiente a fate. No, no lo permitiré..._

"_¿Por qué no estas con Fate-chan?" –me preguntó hayate, no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto llevaba ahí- _

"_Está con Takamachi-san" –Dije con frialdad el nombre de esa chica-_

"_¿Ocurrió algo?" –Aun con la rabia en mi acorralé a hayate en una pared cercana- "¿A-alicia?"_

"_¿Por qué siempre te metes en mis asuntos?" –le dije con una sonrisa dulce- _

"_Por que me preocupo por ti y Fate-chan" –Me lo dijo rapidamente, mientras trataba de liberarse de mí- "Ahora ¿podrías soltarme?"_

"_Hayate... ¿yo te gusto?" –Hice un poco más de fuerza para que no se fuera-_

"_¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!" –Se sonrojó fuertemente- _

_Desde hace un tiempo sabía que hayate estaba enamorada de mi, yo igual lo estoy de ella, pero mi amor por mi hermana es más grande que el que yo le tengo a la castaña que esta acorralada por mi. _

"_Solo responde..." –Le susurré con un tono de voz ronco que nunca he usado en mi vida- _

"_No lo estoy..." –desvío su mirada a un punto vacio del pasillo- _

"_Si tu no lo estas... debo confesar que yo si lo estoy de ti..." –Me acerqué a su rostro lentamente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca su respiración- _

"_Alicia..." –Cerró sus ojos azules-_

"_Por favor dime que me detenga..." –Me detuve al ver que solo faltaba unos centimentros para besarla- _

"_¿Y sino quiero que te detengas?" –Me preguntó tiernamente- "Bien... admito que estoy enamorada de ti..."_

"_Entonces..." –No pudé terminar por que unos labios se posaron en los míos-_

_La sensación fue agradable al sentir esos labios que hablaban de cualquier cosa y a la vez de nada... me gusto su sensación y sabor de este beso._

"_Sé mi novia..." –suspiró hayate cuando se separó de mi- _

"_Si, seré tu novia..." –siento que estoy traicionando a mi hermana con hayate, pero yo no lo puedo evitar, amo tanto a mi hermana que hago esto con su mejor amiga- _

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando una persona está desesperada en el amor, querer dejar de amar a la persona que te roba suspiros y pensamientos por culpa de ella..._

"_Alicia, ¿Por qué desapareciste así?" –Me encontré a mi hermana en la entrada de nuestro hogar, pero había alguien más y no solamente hayate- "Estaba preocupada"_

"_Lo siento fate, estaba atendiendo unos asuntos pendientes" –Me acerqué a ella y besé su cabeza- _

"_¿Hayate?" –Su tono de voz era de sorpresa y confusión- _

"_Perdón por venir así de repente Fate-chan" –le dijo con pena y un sonrojo- _

"_No te preocupes esta es como tu segunda casa, espero que no te importe que haya invitado a una amiga" –Me miró a mi con sus ojos llenos de brillos- _

"_¿Nanoha?" –Adiviné el nombre de mi supuesta rival- _

"_Ah si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" –Mi radar de fate me dijo que tu estabas siendo "acosada"- _

"_Por que hayate estaba conmigo y suzuka-san y arisa-san estarían en sus clases de violin" –le dije con una sonrisa- "¿Te parece si vamos a la sala y hablamos?" –Me giré a ver a mi actual novia-_

"_Si, me parece bien" –Tomó mi mano con ternura- "Vamos fate-chan, no puedes dejar sola a tu invitada" –al parecer se extrañó por la actitud de su castaña amiga- "¿Necesitas ayuda con las muletas?" –Le dijo con preocupación-_

"_No te preocupes yo puedo sola" –se encaminó a la sala la cual estaba Takamachi sentada en sofa- "Perdón por tardar tanto nanoha"_

"_Descuida no fue nada en verdad" –Le sonrío dulcemente a mi hermana, me sentí celosa al ver que yo no era la causante de los sonrojos de mi fate- "Etto hola Alicia-san" –miré como temblaba al ver que yo estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados- _

"_Hola Nanoha-san" –Tenía que calmarme un poco para no ganarme un regaño de parte de mi hermana- _

"_Nanoha ella es Hayate una amiga mía y de Alicia" –Presentó mi hermana a mi novia castaña- _

"_Mucho gusto" –Saludó hayate a la otra castaña- _

"_El gusto es mío Hayate-chan" –Me sorprende lo rápida que es haciendo amigas- _

"_Nunca te he visto por la escuela" –Le dije mirandola fijamente- _

"_Bueno soy nueva en la escuela" –Lo dijo con indiferencia- _

"_¿Cómo es que conoces a Fate-chan?" –Preguntó Hayate a la otra castaña-_

"_He escuchado hablar sobre ella y alicia-san, decían que al parecer eran las unicas gemelas de la escuela y me dio curiosidad conocerlas nyahaha" –Nos sonrío a todas de la sala- "espero que podamos conocernos mejor"_

"_Ya veo..." –susurré con una sonrisa un tanto fingida- "Cambiando de tema, tenemos algo que decirte Fate"_

"_¿Qué es Alicia?" –me percaté como se miraban Takamachi y mi hermana- _

"_Yo y Hayate somos pareja" –cuando lo dije ambas chicas nos miraron a mi y mi novia- _

"_¿Desde cuando?" –Me preguntó Fate con sorpresa- _

"_Desde hoy Fate-chan" –Esto lo dijo Hayate sorprendiendo aun más a mi hermana pequeña- _

"_felicidades a las dos" –Eso me lo esperaba de Fate, pero a la vez no, yo en verdad me esperaba una mirada de celos o molestia, sin embargo eran muchas ilusiones para mí-_

_Después de aquello pasaron varios meses los cuales fueron una tortura al tener muy cerca a Nanoha de mi hermana gemela, no podía soportar como se abrazaban como se sonrojaban y el como se miraban, todo eso me ponía mala. Mi relación con Hayate era especial, pero a pesar de todo seguía amando a mi hermana..._

"_No lo entiendo..." –Escuché por accidente el lamento de mi hermana en nuestra habitación- "¿por qué ella sale con yuno-san? No lo entiendo..." –esas palabras eran acompañadas por fuertes sollozos-_

_Nanoha sale con yuno, no me había dado cuenta ya que ella siempre estaba con Fate en sus ratos libres y nunca la he visto con yuno por ninguna parte... _

"_Fate..." –Entré cuidadosamente a nuestra habitación, ella en un acto de reflejo desvió la mirada mientras se secaba esas lágrimas de dolor- "¿Qué sucede hermana?" –Me acerqué a ella sin duda alguna-_

"_no tengo nada..." –Ahora me miró dandome cuenta de cual inmenso era ese dolor- _

"_No mientas..." –La traté de abrazar pero ella... me empujó- "¿Fate?" –Había sorpresa y dolor en mis palabras- _

"_lo siento Alicia, pero no me encuentro bien... dormiré en la sala" –salió de nuestra habitación y cerró detrás de ella la puerta- _

_Es la primera vez que Fate rechaza mi muestras de cariño, ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?; solo quiero verte feliz y entre mis brazos... besarte, abrazarte hasta el final, pero el verme rechazada me sentí fatal y todas esas ilusiones se borraron al instante._

_Era otro día más en mi vida, hoy me había ido sola a la escuela con pasos lentas y pausados, miré un poco más hacía el frente y entendí el por que tu actitud de ayer hacía mi. Miré a Nanoha besarse con yuno en el arbol de cerezos y a ti pasar a un lado de ellos, me di cuenta que algo que quise negar se hacía realidad..._

"_Fate..." –susurré y salí corriendo hacía tu dirreción y empuje un poco en el proceso a yuno con mi hombro- _

"_Hey Alicia-san ten cuidado" –me miró un poco molesto, pero lo ignoré y miré directamente a Nanoha con un gran odio, no solo por separar a Fate de mí sino también por herirla- _

"_Estas cometiendo un gran error Nanoha..." –Le dije con frialdad y continue con mi camino para buscar a Fate- _

_Apartado de los demás me dirigí a nuestro lugar especial, en donde cuando estas estresado o triste vas ahí _

"_Te encontré" –dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de ti-_

"_Alicia..." –susurraste mi nombre en un sollozo- _

"_¿Qué es lo que te sucede Fate?" –pregunté la que sería la misma respuesta que yo me estoy imaginando-_

"_Me enamoré..." –cuando lo dijo sentí que el mundo se detuvo ante mi- _

"_¿De quien?" –Era estupido que preguntara- _

"_De Nanoha..." -Entonces te lanzaste a mis brazos mientras llorabas- "pero... ella...está con yuno..."_

"_¿Desde cuando está con yuno?" –Acariciaba el cabello de mi hermana mientras le hacía esa pregunta- _

"_Desde que nos conocimos..." –esa respuesta no me la esperaba- _

_Sabía que algo tomaron de ti mi amada Fate, sabía que esa sería tu perdición, lloraste de frustación y eso... me enfadó. Es imposible plantear todo este odio hacía Nanoha, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo..._

"_¿Estas bien Alicia?" –preguntó mi novia preocupada- _

"_si, solo que me enteré de lo de Nanoha" –Ella asintió con su cabeza-_

"_pero ella ya terminó con él" –Me detuve en seco al saber esa información-_

"_¿Cuándo?" –Pregunté con sorpresa- _

"_hoy en esta mañana" –me miró con confusión- _

"_pero ella se estaba besando con yuno" –Le dije lo sucedió con molestia-_

"_era un beso de despedida, bueno aquí nos separamos Alicia-chan" –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en mis labios- "Te amo..." –susurró cuando nos separamos- _

"_yo también Te amo Hayate" –Aunque no tanto como mi hermana- _

_Cuando la perdí de vista me dirigí a mi hogar con la esperanza de ver a una Fate tranquila en la sala, cuando llegué a casa abrí la puerta, pero no encontré a Fate sola... _

"_Te amo Fate-chan..." –Susurró Takamachi a escasos centimetros de los labios de mi amada- _

"_Yo también te amo Nanoha..." –Sin esperar más se besaron, enfrente de mí aunque ellas no se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia- _

_Fate, solo mi amor, solo mi tiempo te lo he dedicado a ti... si elimino a todos los obstaculos ¿seras capaz de pensar solo en mí y no en nadie más?; en silencio mientras caían libremente mis lágrimas me encaminé a mi habitación y tomé unas tijeras de la mesa, esta era la única opción... si yo no te puedo tener... entonces nadie lo hará..._

_Con cuidado y sigilo miré hacía la sala, mirando como Takamachi se dirigía hacia la puerta y se despedía de Fate con un beso en los labios, cuando ella se fue, mi hermana se dio cuenta de mi presencia y sonrio felizmente... eso me enfermó..._

"_hola Alicia, no te noté cuando llegaste" –yo mantenía mi mirada oculta en mi flequillo y mi mano con las tijeras detrás ocultas- _

"_..." –No respondí a su saludo- _

"_Alicia ¿ocurre algo?" –Escuché el tono de preocupación en ti, sin embargo yo ya no podía pensar en como decir las palabras y lanzarlas de mi boca- "Bien, sino quieres hablar no te obligaré, tengo muchas cosas que decirte Alicia, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. Nanoha me confeso que me amaba y que había terminado a yuno por mí, y ahora es mi novia ¡¿acaso no es fantastico?!" -mientras decía esto mordía mi labio inferior con furia haciendolo sangrar de inmediato-_

"_lo siento... mi amada fate" –antes de que ella me dijera algo la abrace- "te amo, siempre serás el amor de mi vida Fate" –sentí unas gotas en mi cabello, pero no eran lagrimas- _

"_¿A-Alicia?" –La escuché toser- "¿Por qué...?" –No terminó de acompletar la frase ya que le enterré más profundo las tijeras en su abdomen- _

"_por que amabas a otra persona que no era yo..." –Ella retrocedió un poco, pero yo fui más rápida y la empuje al suelo, sentandome en su cintura- "¡por que nunca te diste cuenta de mi enamoramiento hacía ti!" –Grité mientras te apuñalaba varias veces las tijeras en tu cuerpo- _

"_A...li...ci...a" –Ella tocó mi rostro con su mano ensangretada- _

"_ah..." –reaccioné de inmediato cuando perdí la calidez de la mano de Fate, entonces miré el charco de sangre en el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana en el suelo... y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho...- "lo siento... lo siento..." _

_Había asesinado a mi querida hermana... agarré las tijeras dirigiendolas lentamente a mi cuello, pero me detuve al recordar nuestra promesa "Prométeme que si una de las dos desaparece la otra seguirá viviendo..." solamente así evité suicidarme... aunque me duela el no tenerte a mi lado... aunque me mate el saber que yo fui quien te asesino... tengo que sehuir adelante y pensar que tu no naciste en este mundo..._

_Que... tú nunca... fuiste mi amada..._

_Continuamente, fresca fluye la sangre roja_

_Y la única cosa que fui capaz de hacer era llorar._

_Trato de creer que tú nunca naciste._

_Y que sólo yo fui yo la que te amó tanto._

_Es demasiado tarde lamentar algo._

_Después de todo, pasábamos todos los días juntas desde que éramos jóvenes._

_"Quiero que todos sonrían para siempre... "_

_Recordé tu deseo, y me puse a llorar. _

_Fin..._


End file.
